Jennifer-Lynn Hayden
|history= Born to Alan Scott and Rose Thorin, Jenny and her twin brother Todd, were placed up for adoption by Rose right at birth. Jenny isn't sure exactly why Rose put them up for adoption, but can only theorize that the woman was fearful her villainous side might rise up and do harm to the two young children. Jenny was placed in an orphanage 'Fielding Home For Girls', until she was adopted by the Haydens, it was the only place she could remember that was her 'home'. While there, Jenny heard tales from the older girls about a villainous janitor named Stan. A horrible man that use to physically abuse the girls, warning them what would happen if they ever told, so none of the girls ever breathed a word about it. Christmas was especially horrible for the girls - every year he would dress up as Santa Claus, with a crooked beard, faded suit and mothball smell. They were forced to sit on his lap, though no one ever wanted to. One year Jenny was picked to go first. Terrified to sit on his lap, Jenny clawed, cried, squirmed and finally scratched Stan like some crazed cornered animal. Miss Greaves (the head mistress) sent everyone off to bed, telling Jenny she'd ruined Christmas for all the girls. The truth, however, was they were all glad, heading off to sleep hoping the real Santa Claus would visit - and that Stan wouldn't. That night, in a drunken rage, Stan entered Jenny's room - intent upon abusing the girl that had refused to sit on his lap. Before he had the chance to complete his base intentions, Jenny used her latent powers for the first time, the power flooding out of the birthmark 'star' in her hand to attack the man that would try and do harm to her. Jenny dismissed the entire event as a 'bad dream', and soon forgot about it, as she was adopted a few months later by Julian and Myrna Hayden. She locked everything away, Stan, the power, everything. Her life would become a lot more stable and relaxed, adopted by loving parents and a fabulous home; Jenny had everything she could ever desire, ever want; two parents that loved her, a home that she could find peace, comfort, and experience a childhood within. As she grew up, Jenny's life was filled with laughter and joy, she lived in a suburb of Milwaukee called Franklin, and for the most part - she lived an ideal existence, only knowing she was different from the green, star shaped birthmark on her right hand. It wasn't until her later years of High School that Jenny started 'sensing' a rather strangely familiar presence. It was an odd feeling, something that tugged at the back of her mind, then went away again soon after she went home. Then one day out of the shower - Jenny's life took a change for the complete bizarre... she came out completely green, a state that she could (initially) move into and out of at will. Her parents were, naturally, shocked - but loved their daughter too much to be too upset. It was only at then, however, that her parents told her she had a twin brother. As high school came and went, Jenny was unable to change back to her 'normal' state. Yet, it was simply okay for Jenny, she was green, and while it isn't easy being green, she was at the very least unique! During her college years, Jenny studied photography, a field that she found she quite enjoyed. Two years into college, Jenny is eager to experience life outside of schooling, and maybe use her gifts for a greater purpose. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename